Saria's Cristmas
by Pokedude8907
Summary: What happens when you mix a revenge seeking Navi a mistletoe a party with the sages and others and a goron tunic! The answer: Read and find out! main pairing Link/Saria with slight Link/Zelda. A/N: T because I'm crazy like that. And merry LATE Christmas!
1. Chapter 1

Saria's Christmas

Disclaimer: Hey, you like Zelda, I like Zelda. You don't own Zelda, I don't own Zelda! .STORY!

Authors note: It's just a little two-shot about a picture I saw on the internet. About Navi holding Mistletoe above Saria and link, Malon and Ruto are in the background next to some presents and Malon is pissed off, Ruto is Crying, when I saw this I literally laughed off my chair.( If you made this drawing thank you for the inspiration!) sorry if very OCC.

(Saria's P.O.V)

It was as always a beautiful day in the Kokiri Woods especially this year around! You see the season now is winter and Link had told me that every single year when it's winter that the Hylian's have parties celebrating a Jolly man in a red suit (A/N: Hint, hint!). Now of course most of the Kokiri never get to experience this in their long lives, and for a short time I thought I wouldn't get to either, until that one faithful day. I was in my usual spot, the meadow in the Lost Woods (after Link defeated Gannon we sages could go back to our normal everyday lives (A/N: Another story I will put up as soon as I can) so I'm back to being boring old Saria (unfortunately because Mido has asked me out on several dates, I of course said no every time.)) as I continued to play on my ocarina I got a telepathic call from link. "Link? Is that you? Where are you?" as soon as I asked those three questions I got three response not telepathically but instead physically, "Yes? It's me, where else but the lost woods?" My heart fluttered and I raced as fast as I could to Link only to trip and tackle both of us down the stairs. As I opened my eyes slowly I noticed that I was on top of him I stood there dazed gazing into his very well developed features like his beautiful shimmering blue eyes. "Uhh, Saria could you please get off of me? Please?" I snapped out of my daze, "Uhh, yeah s-sorry". '_**Why am I blushing?'**_ I thought to myself. As he stood up I noticed a different outfit: A Goron tunic with white fuzz surrounding the brim of his hat and a white fuzz ball at the end of his sock hat. "What's with the get up Link?" I asked trying to figure out why he was wearing that article of clothing. "Huh? Oh yeah Zelda asked me if I could go and deliver invitations to her "_Royal Christmas Party"_ and I had to wear this thing!" He said the Royal part almost as if though it where nothing important, "So what does that have to do with the Kokiri woods? Oh let me guess you want to invite Mido!" I say tauntingly. He of course responds with a face of disgust and confusion (A/N: Is that even possible?)" What? Saria! No, She told me to get all the sages, that includes you ya' little pervert!" *SNAP*.

(Link's P.O.V)

You know how in the anime people get that red vein throbbing on the forehead? That is how Saria looked, and then she turned her head slowly. As she finally showed me her face I winced that glare was enough to make a person who defeated Gannon, killed Dragons, and fought Ghosts cry which I didn't do (A/N: He did XD)

As her body turned around I felt something telling me to run for it since my instinct is never wrong I got what was coming to me… I was right. "SLAAAAMMMM!" I went flying! Amazing how one Kokiri is stronger than Gannon at his final form? As I landed with a loud thud I realized something: I died…NOPE extra fairy. "Oww! You know if hadn't had that fairy around I could've died!" as I got up I approached Saria with my Hylian Shield up I handed her the invitation, she snatched it from my hand!

(Saria's P.O.V)

"Link listen I can't leave the forest I'll die, I'd love to go to the party but I can't" I exclaimed he responded in a very calm way, "Saria, have you forgotten you're _THE _Forest Sage you have a very close connection with the forest. I'm pretty sure asking the Forest to at least let you go outside for 1 or 3 days!" I thought about it and finally decided to give it a shot. "Sure! I mean it's better than nothing." After that he said goodbye and to send him a message to pick me up. I somehow found myself floating to the top of the broken stairs (A/N: They can float or fly whichever you want to think it as.) as I strolled through the chambers of the dead "Mansion" I noticed some difference from long ago when I came here first like since Link defeated Gannon and sealed him away all the monsters that used to roam freely left to who knows where. As I walked to the elevator I entered and found a Kokiri sneaked in, how did I know that? I found him right next to the library room. "Hello, what are you doing here Uhm Fado's brother I think?" he looked at me with surprise, "Y-y-you're the forest sage Saria! An Honor to meet you!" he grabbed my hand and dragged me into the library room, "What is the meaning of this!" with that he let go and ushered me to a table. " What is this." I said pointing to an old book on the table, He responded politely with a faint smile, " It's the former Forest Sage's Diary and would you like to read it?" I gave him a slight nod with that he left the room and I found myself reading away.

_January, 23, XXX year,_

_Today I found that the weather seemed a little gloomy so I entered the temple as I always find comfort in my home. As always I'm greeted with my "housemates" aka the Poe sisters they told me they found a rather interesting hidden cave. Me being the very curious I went the direction they told me I would find the cave and to my surprise I did! As I entered the cave I found the usual you know bugs fish and other stuff but what really caught my eye was a little poem written on the wall it read:_

_**To those of the forever children take heed**_

_**For if it's mortality you wish, please proceed**_

_**For if a Hylian exits thy forest while a hold of thy Kokiri**_

_**The age modified to those ahold as you see**_

_**But take heed forest sage if thy are to leave**_

_**Entrust thy duty to another forever child**_

_**For if you leave and no man is in charge chaos is to run wild.**_

_After that the poem ended. After I got to thinking why would a Kokiri leave the forest? Well whatever with that, signed, the forest sage Jazzmine_

It took about a few minutes before I understood it 'If I want to leave the Forest I have to hold onto Link while exiting!' As soon as I found that out I played my song, "Hello? Link? Can you hear me?" I asked and in response Link Politely said, "So Saria did you find out how to get outside the Forest without you know being dead." I was a little bit mad about this so I responded with a half yell half whisper tone, "Well excuuuuuuuuuse me Hero! I just single handedly found a way to exit out of my home village to attend to a stupid party that your royal pain in the neck hosted!" no response, "Link?" I asked I could hear small cries of help and then they stopped. I heard small footsteps drawing near. "Hello Saria this is Zelda speaking or do you prefer to call me royal pain in the neck!" crud! I have to think of a quick excuse!" Oh um Hello P-p-princess Zelda! I wasn't referring to you I was referring that insult to knucklehead Link! Heh, heh." Silence "Oh! Ok sorry for making false assumptions! Heh, heh! Well any who, hope you will come to my Christmas party!" and with that she returned the ocarina back to Link. "Well whatever that was, did you find a way to come to the party?" I responded a little bit too cocky, "For the second time: YES! Y.E.S" he replied with his own cocky taunt," Ok then at what time shall I pick up the little child?" why that no good Octorok child! I'll show him, "Um how about around 10:30 wouldn't want to interrupt my naptime." I said coolly….ultimate backfire," Ok well goodbye!" With that the conversation ended. I stood there silent then I remembered that I have to leave someone in charge! I exited in such a rush that I bumped into him again. "Oomph!" I hit the ground hard, very hard luckily nothing Snowball can heal up! (A/N: Her Fairy) after that I looked and found it was Fado I was about to give him a piece of my mind but when I looked in the direction that the gossip stone and found out the time 10:15! "Shit I have to hurry! Fado you're the forest sage temporarily!" I sent him a green energy ball he looked at me confused but then said thank you. As I hurried out of my house I got a dress at least the slim size of Princess Zelda as I put the dress on I heard something that scared my long life out of me! "Ohhhhhhh, Saria I want to ask you out on a date!" 'Mido' I have to hurry if he sees me with this very big dress he might get the wrong idea! As I dashed out the back door of my house I saw a patch of soft soil, I took out some magic beans and planted them almost as soon as I planted them I heard Mido's voice behind me "Wow, Saria I knew you wanted to do 'it' with me but I didn't know it be this soon! Oh well wouldn't want to keep you waiting!" he then started to unbuckle his belt held shorts. As I started to panic I heard a slight rumble from where I planted the bean and found it had grown FAST. I got on and left before any more scarring things happened as I was flying I saw Mido trying to catch up with me (with his pants down) he then tripped and landed face first into a pile of what I think is mud but I could be wrong. As I softly landed outside the exit I found Link waiting there," What took you so long? And what are you wearing!" as he asked me those questions I adjusted the dress because it was sliding slightly off my shoulder. As I did this I now saw how the dress looked (A/N: super uber detailed expression mode ON!): It was a light green sleeveless (not a spaghetti-strap still covered shoulders and only showed the neck and collar bones) dress with a pink bow at the end of each where the sleeve was supposed to be. And since Saria thought it might be slightly chilly she brought Link's adult Kokiri tunic as a type of sweater but since it was big it flopped loosely. As I continued to study myself I finally answered Link's questions, "Perverted Mido and I dressed like this for the party!" Link continued to look at me as if though I lost it. He finally snapped back from his awkward trance and said with a nervous smile, "Well now that that's settled, let's go to the party!" and before he and I left we heard a small noise it started out with a small cry then it became a war cry as it got closer than we saw that it was Mido coming at Link with a Deku shield and stick in both hands, "Arrrgghhhh!" he cried as he tried to hit Link with the stick only for Link to stop the stick and snap it in half. "Mido what are you doing here?" Link said, "What do you think Mr. No-Fairy! I came to take Saria from your Pedophilic grasp!" he said "I of course was going to have 'i-"he didn't finish his sentence he was paralyzed. "Sometimes I carry extra Deku nuts" I said and with that we decided to be so nice as to throw him down the bridge. As we were just about to leave I asked him if he could hold my hand until after we leave the forest. At first he looked confused but agreed to it and as we crossed I could've sworn I saw a tint of red. "1…2…3!" we went through the gigantic log, I didn't change I have to think! What did the poem say? As I continued to think I started glowing a strange greenish yellow color. Link noticed this and freaked out he said I was glowing, as I looked at myself I noticed this very important detail and as Link did Freak out, then I realized what this was and stopped, then Link looked at me with a 'you_knew_this_was_going_to_happen' face and I nodded. *Flash* I looked down at myself and was shocked to find that the dress fit perfectly!

(Link's P.O.V)

I freaked out when I saw my childhood friend glowing in a greenish yellow blur and then disappear only to find a girl that looked about my age in her place! I blinked once, twice I rubbed my eyes only to find I wasn't being delusional or in a dream phase,"S-s-saria i-i-is that y-you?" I asked stuttering. The girl looked at me with a small cute grin on her face and responded with a small petite tone, "Yes it's me who else would it be dummy!" a giggle. I looked one last time blinking then noticed it was her because of the same outfit she was wearing before although it now fitted her curves she had gotten perfectly and as I continued I noticed she had BREAST, they were slightly bigger than Malon's. She must've noticed me looking at her with weird perverted eyes because she slapped me while blushing a shade of red deeper than the "improved "version of the Goron tunic as Zelda stated, now Saria was looking at me while blushing,"P-pervert!" and after a sincere apology and a well thought out excuse we walked together to Lon-Lon Ranch. When we got there I told Saria that if anyone tries to touch her just use the Deku Nuts and run to me. After that we entered the Ranch and found the place was packed with people! I looked around only to have fear in my eyes Something that almost made me run out of the ranch and go off to the Forest, "Oh, LINKIE-POO!"

A/N: CLIFF HANGER! And that was chapter 1 in chapter 2 we will see what happens at the party. On a side not the reason I haven't been writing fanfics was my cast I finally got it off so I will write all the crazy/demented thoughts that came into my mind since foreverz! So with that PD8907 out! PEACE!


	2. Chapter two :

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda series or franchise! If I did I'd release the REAL legend of Zelda timeline and tell people if the theories are real. BUT I don't so… yeah. I also don't own the drawing/masterpiece that gave me the inspiration *sigh* oh well I still have my Ocarina *plays Saria's song on the Ocarina*

A/N notes: Well I didn't mean to have a Cliffhanger where it's practically nothing I just didn't have enough time after Christmas I couldn't get it in time before the New Year so I left it at that and turned it into a Two-Shot. With that out of the way ON WITH THE STORY!

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

'_Reading or Flashback'_

(Link's P.O.V)

I looked around only to have fear in my eyes something that almost made me run out of the ranch and go off to the Forest, "Ohhhhhhh, LINKIE-POO!" Crap! It was the princess of the Zora Kingdom: Ruto! I have to run befor- too late! I'm in a vice Grip and can't escape, " Aww Link you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend.! " Saria said in a sarcastic tone she knew Ruto before she just said that to tease me. Ruto looked over my shoulder and saw Saria and with a less hyperactive tone said, "Who is SHE!". For a second I was a little scared because HELL HATH NO FURRY LIKE AN ANGRY RUTO and if she where to find out that the person next to was Saria then she'd go berserk! I had to think quickly! An Idea flashed into my mind I had to act fast, "My name is S-"Saria started but I finished for her, "S…Samantha! Yeah I went fishing in Lake Hyla and found her drifting on a piece o,f wood and me being well me went swimming in there and saved her." I told the short made up story all through the story Saria was looking at me with a what_are_U_saying face and with a look that said trust_me she nodded and even added, "I was also attacked by a bunch of monsters good thing that Onii-chan saved me!" Both Ruto and me had our jaws dropped to the floor but the one that made me flinch and wince was when she grabbed my elbow and crossed it with hers and then leant on me and made a cute giggle. I doesn't take the three goddesses to know that Ruto was MAD I quickly got in front of Saria to take a hit but not from Ruto instead from Malon," Oh my Goddesses! Link I'm SO sorry! I..uh saw a fly and tried to hit it." As she said fly I slowly caught her gaze looking at Saria. "Uh OK well we'll be off to meet with the Princess-" I got cut off by Ruto when she hugged me fiercly, "Well here I am!" she said in a happy tone. " Ruto I meant we have to talk to Zelda" with that she let go of her fast grip. "Oh well then she's in the back looking for you and Saria. Where is she anyway?" I winced I had to act fast, " well you see Saria can't leave the forest or else she'll die. So yeah" that seemed enough because at the end she left. Something is wrong she never gives up like that Oh well might as well go meet Zelda. And with that I grabbed Saria's hand and got to the back.

(Zelda's P.O.V)

'_this is it! I developed the most perfect excuse to kiss Link and confess to him! All I have to do is find Navi' _I told myself as I was thinking how to find Navi I saw Link enter the room with a girl who looks about our age? As I was about to go and greet them I saw Ruto come at Link with full force and give him what she calls a Zora Love Hug as I decided not to get involved in that I saw a Blue light with wings it took a while for me to know that it was Navi. "Hey Navi!" I said. The said blue light ball turned around and flew towards me, "Hello Princess Zelda! In what shall I assist you in?" I smirked at that and said, "Uhm well it's not much I just need you to float or fly above me and Link with this plant when I say for example. Can your little Fairy brain handle that?" She shook a bit but then started to bounce up and down. "Ok now just fly above and stay hidden until I give you the signal." And with that she flew off. As I got the fake plant ready on the table I decided to give the plant a name so I decide over the name Mistletoe. I finally finished setting up when Link and his friend walked over to the table I noticed that she was holding hands with him I put on a smile that could fool anyone that I wasn't over flooding with jealousy. "Hi Link! Uhm who's that?" I said pointing to the mystery girl then as I looked closer I saw her long hair reached to the neck and beyond for an inch and that some of her hair was defying gravity by sticking up like Saria's. Then it hit me that is Saria! Link responded with a very calm voice, "Hm? Oh this is Sar-" He got elbowed by the girl next to him even while wearing a smile" Samantha, Samantha Forest" she finished for him." Saria I know it's you I don't have the Triforce of wisdom for nothing." At first they looked shocked then they collected themselves." Ok Link the reason I called you here was that I want to show you a new custom my Dad wanted to start so I'm going to show you first" and with that Link turned to Saria and said, "Now go have fun watch out for Ruto and Malon and use the Deku Nuts." As soon as he said that she left. "Ok now that custom of yours what is it?" I smirked at that and showed him the plant, "As you see this plant is a Mistletoe and my Dad wanted to start the custom if a Man and a Woman are under the Mistletoe then they have to kiss." Link looked at the plant, "Like for example….." I looked up only to find that the navy blue fairy was gone and making me look like a fool in front of Link!

(Navi's(ohgawdhelpusall) P.O.V)

No way would I listen to that stuck up snob of a princess I'm gonna get my revenge! All I had to do is wait for 'PPPCcchhhtttt' perfect!

(Zelda's P.O.V)

I opened my mouth to say something but instead of me talking I heard a loud PPPCcchhhhtttt sound and as I looked around I saw Saria running to Link. I looked up still hoping for the annoying fairy to show her head unfortunally she did but not above me and Link instead by Link and Saria. "L-l-l-link." I was able to force out of my throat as it felt as if my heart had went up and throat and clogged it there. "What is it princess?" Link asked me. I raised my hand and pointed at Navi. Both of them looked up Link was shocked and blushing while Saria looked confused. "S-s-s-s-saria d-d-don't move." Saria looked confused at this statement "W-w-why?"

(Saria's P.O.V)

Link looked nervous I could see it in his eyes as he leaned in closer I found it harder to breath."L-l-l-link what are you doin-" I got cut off by a sweet soft sensation on my lips my eyes grew wide as I realized Link was kissing me but then they closed enjoying this moment. He deepened the kiss as I kissed back and what lasted only 15 seconds seemed to last minutes No, hours. "Hey! Get away from him! He's mine!" I opened my eyes as the kiss ended and an angry Malon stood between me and Link, "What do you think you're doing to MY Link, Samantha!" Malon was pissed I could tell "Malon it's nothing I didn't try anything. Right Princess Zelda?" I looked over at Princess Zelda she had an emotionless look on her face she then seemed to compose herself while "Malon I think you are mistaken," I sighed Malon seemed to calm down a little bit," She kissed MY Link!" she then turned to me and pointed with an accusing finger. I was shocked things just went from ugly to uglier, "What do you mean YOUR Link he's mine!" Malon countered as they continued to fight Ruto came out of the blue (A/N: LOL get it because she's a fish and … I'll shut up now), "Girls, Girls you're both missing the point, we can handle who has Link right now we need to get the one other Rival.". And with that the two bickering girls ceased there retort as Zelda was calling Malon just a 'Milk Maiden' they both looked my direction and with a nod to the she-fish crept closer to me with each step back I gave. When I was cornered to a wall I thought I was dead meat! Where was Link when I need him! As the girls came close enough for me to hear their cursing louder with every step then I was relieved when I heard Link "HEY! If all of you girls don't stop I'll leave to a faraway land and NEVER come back!" they seem to all dispel at that threat he grabbed my hand and we walked out. As we continued to walk in awkward silence I suddenly remembered he was still holding my hand I blushed but decided to keep quiet since I kinda liked it. As we arrived at the entrance he apologized about how the girls acted, "Saria I'm so sorry about how the girls acted they each have their own dreams." I smiled "No need to apologize Link plus you should give them a chance." Link's smile turned into a different look I couldn't describe, "But I can't" I looked at him confused "Why?" he responded with a smile, "Well because I already have my eye on another girl." I felt my heart being shattered then whatever small pieces were left got shoved up my throat I could barely stutter the on word "W-who?" he smiled lifted my chin and inched closer until our lips almost touched, "You" and with that the space between our lips closed it was a small kiss like the previous one but this time with no interruptions. As we parted we stood there and stared at each other the one noise was the fireflies surrounding us. Link was the first to break the silence "So when are you going to return to the Kokiri Forest and continue being a sage?" I thought about it for a while then decided on a course of action, "I think I'll stay here for a while you know explore adventure and be around you" Link gave me a quick peck on the lips, "and I wouldn't have it any other way".

Hey do you see that little button right there well it hates the legend of Zelda do me a favor and punch it as hard as you can K?

I luv you all for reading and good bye


End file.
